


project baguette

by itskhai



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grocery Store, M/M, Other, ends in a cliffhanger (for now), i don't know how i'm supposed to tag this, might fuck around and turn this into a full fic, reader is an employee, schlatt is stalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskhai/pseuds/itskhai
Summary: in which schlatt needs a baguette for a video and reader is a rookie employee trying their best
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	project baguette

Schlatt scanned the grocery aisle with a hand in his pocket, wandering eyes observing every product displayed on the shelves with cold sweat. On his left hand was an empty shopping basket as the other held his phone up, a single to-do list item displayed in a large font.

"Just one baguette. Just one," He muttered to himself, staring down at the phone screen with disdain. He desperately looked left and right to search for an employee for assistance. After doing a little bit of walking and searching, he found someone clad in uniform stocking up half-empty shelves on a stepping stool. He swallowed what little was left of his pride and approached them.

"Hey, uh, excuse me," He starts, walking up to the shorter employee and standing next to them with his phone in hand. Without looking, they stepped down from the shelves and clapped their hands together in accomplishment.

"Finally done," They huff and turn to Schlatt with a smile. "What's up?" They ask, a casual smile on their face. Schlatt's eyebrows raised at their friendly tone. _What's up?_ They talk as if they've been friends for years... not that he's complaining.

With a sheepish smile, he shows them his screen and runs his hand through his hair. "Uhm, I was wondering where the pastry aisle was?" He asks. They glance back and forth to his face and back to his phone. A giggle escapes them. "A baguette? A single baguette?" They chuckle and Schlatt follows, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Ah, yeah, I need it for..." He trails off before he could finish. "...reasons." No one had to know that he needed this for a video, especially them. They raise an eyebrow at him. "Reasons?" They ask. Schlatt could only nod. "Yup."

The employee only hummed before straightening up and putting a confident smile on their face. "Let's get to it then! Follow me," They say, and Schlatt responded with a nod.

They walked down an aisle in the middle of rows upon rows of stocked shelves filled to the brim with varied items such as snacks, canned food, kitchen appliances- does that kid have a knife? Schlatt decided to ignore that. "This place is massive," Schlatt comments, trying to start up a conversation with the employee. 

"Oh yeah, it is," They reply. "I never really got around to finding my way around here." Schlatt turns to them. "Do you even know where the pastry aisle is?" He asks with a small chuckle, and the employee groans before looking up at him. "Of course I do! It's right around the-" Once they turned, they were met with a wall stacked with racks upon racks of wine and liquor. "-corner."

Schlatt gives them a smug look, and they could only huff. "Don't look at me like that," They groan, but he could see a hint of a smile on their face. "Let me guess, you're new here," Schlatt states as he placed a hand on their shoulder. They could only roll their eyes. "Yeah, so what, pretty boy? I gotta make a living somehow!" Schlatt laughs. "Pretty boy?" The employee shoved his hand off their shoulder with a giggle.

"Okay, maybe we're lost," They admit with a sigh before turning to leave. "I'll get one of my co-workers to help y-" They were interrupted by a hand gently grabbing ahold of their wrist.

"It's alright," Schlatt says, maybe a little too quickly. "I can- um, we can- we can just walk around and, y'know, look for it ourselves," He explains, and they look up at him with an unreadable expression. A few seconds pass and the employee breaks out into a chuckle.

"You're still holding my arm there, bud." Schlatt blinks his eyes and looks down, then immediately drops their hand in realization. "Whoops," He says, and shoves his hand in his sweatpants' pocket.

"You know what," Schlatt looks up to let them know he's listening. "You're an alright guy. What's your name?" He doesn't know what he feels so relieved for, but he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and replied. "Schlatt."

"Schlatt," They repeated, and gave an insightful nod. Placing their hands back on their hips, they flashed another confident grin that left him dumbfounded. "Well then Schlatt,"

"Let's look for your stupid baguette!"

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT MAKE THIS A FULL FIC ?? not sure yet though aha aha................


End file.
